My Lips Are Sealed
by And Thus- I Fangirled
Summary: Tohru discovers that only the stupid and naive can discover the most complex changes. YukixKyo


**Little drabbley thingy I found on my comp while I was looking through my documents. I thought for a minute whether I should post it and then was like "yea, what the hell~" Its all in Tohru's POV and stuff and it's pretty short. Don't really know what else to say about it. XD  
**

**Warning: Light Shounen-Ai, YukixKyo **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
*puts Yuki in pocket anyway*  
**

* * *

Tohru was known by some people to be naïve, or a little too sweet for her own good. Selfless, caring, determined, loving, friendly and of course, by some people, she was just known as "three fries short of a happy meal." This was Tohru Honda in a nutshell. Oddly enough, however, this story is about how her naïve nature gave her the ability to see something nobody else could.

Yuki and Kyo were two of her closest friends of all time. Since she had first seen them she had hoped that they would find some way to get along. Maybe that's why she had always looked for hints of their relationship strengthening. Maybe that's why she would strain herself just to see a smile at least remotely headed the other's way, maybe even a chuckle at a joke, anything at all!

Anyone else who had known Yuki and Kyo, however, had given up on that a long time ago. Heck, they gave up looking the day the two were born. Anyone in the curse or related to them would think that there was nothing but hatred. No matter the circumstances anyone knew that there was only hatred there, no matter how much their behavior changed, no matter how much their auras had softened, there was nothing but pure hatred. That's all anyone could ever see.

That is, everyone except Tohru.

She was the first to notice the odd behavior that had occurred between them. First it was a simple awkwardness between the two that reminded her of the first time Kyo had smiled at her, or the first time Yuki had opened up to her. Tohru was certain that whatever vibe that was flowing between them, was definitely not a bad one and she hoped and prayed that maybe it would be a turning point in her relationship. And with luck her prayer was answered.

Tohru may have been the only one to notice, but their fights, even though they were still filled with the same passion, were filled with a lot more witty banter, a lot less cursing and a few more jokes, chuckles, maybe even a smile or two. Even when the fights ended with Yuki's victory, Kyo didn't seem as angered by it. Instead he had laughed it off, maybe calling the rat a few names but he would never run off out of frustration and rage like he used to. And Tohru even saw Yuki help him up once, of course this is when they had assumed no one was watching.

Tohru was gleaming with happiness as the months went on. It finally looked as though things were changing in Kyo and Yuki's relationship. Of course she had never said anything. To say anything about it would embarrass the two boys, she knew that. Besides she didn't want to ruin whatever relationship they had now with realization.

Still, no matter how much the two got along, no matter how much the structures of their fights changed, no matter how many civil conversations they had had no one could see anything but hatred, even Shigure who had tossed in a few comments about their relationship for comedic effect. It was strange. Tohru, for once, couldn't believe how blind everyone was to their growing friendship. She had even talked to Shigure and Hatori when he came to pay a visit. "Do you think Yuki and Kyo could ever be friends?" Tohru asked discreetly, truly wanting to hear their opinion. Shigure just followed up her question with a laugh and Hatori smiled at the girl and simply replied "Ms. Tohru, I can promise you that will never happen."

Tohru even thought to herself one day how much they would have had to hate each other in the past for everyone to be so blind about them now. But then, things began getting even more obvious to Tohru. Yuki and Kyo always seemed to have things to do on the same day at the same time. They would both pick her up from work more often; they even seemed to be walking home from school together when Tohru had work.

Of course, Tohru wasn't one to expect the extreme. She had simply thought that they were becoming such great friends that it became too much to handle. Maybe they liked talking to each other a bit more now and their civil conversations that they had had were the ones they were looking forward to the most. Tohru wanted to squeal she was so happy, but again she never said a word. She simply smiled and let them continue to keep their disguise. It was just easier for them if the world continually thought that they hated one another. Tohru understood this and decided she should be happy with the situation.

Two months had passed since the two boys had seemingly grown closer and Tohru was at the peak of her happiness. She thought nothing could bring her down in the slightest. Her life was great living among two best friends, she was doing well in school and her job seemed to be going by faster and faster. She had even earned raise because she had been working so hard (of course Momiji had pulled a few strings too). What she definitely didn't expect was what she had come home to that night.

It was late at night and all the lights had gone out in the house. Tohru hoped she wasn't waking anyone and slid the door open as quietly as possible and silently slipped off her shoes. She was about to head up to her room when she had heard Yuki's door open. At first she thought nothing of this, but that was when she had heard voices coming from the room. Tohru immediately ducked down in the shadow of the staircase so as not to be seen.

She could hear laughing as Kyo stepped out of the room. Tohru gasped slightly as the two boys laughed and continued to talk quietly out in the hall, their voices hushed in whispers. Tohru took a moment to observe them. They were standing oddly close too each other, and their hands… their hands were intertwined with each others. They both had small smiles on their faces as they continued to talk. That's when it happened.

Tohru's eyes widened to the size of two huge dinner plates as Kyo and Yuki dipped their heads together for a kiss. It was soft and sweet but it lasted quite awhile. Tohru couldn't stop her heart from racing. She could only watch the couple at the top of the stairs as everything clicked in her mind. No wonder they had been behaving so strangely. That's when they had pulled apart and just seemed to look at each other. And if Tohru's eyes could have gotten any bigger they would have as she caught only one line from the conversation they were having.

"I love you, idiot."

"I love you too, you jerk."

They gave each other another quick kiss and Tohru saw Kyo let go of Yuki's hand and quietly enter his own room as both boys closed their doors. Tohru couldn't believe it. She could barely even move from her position at the stairs. What she had seen… what she had heard. Her two best friends who she had cared for so deeply… were in love? Tohru's shocked expression was replaced by a huge grin. They were in love! Tohru ran up to her room and closed the door and fell on her bed, still smiling, almost laughing.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone, I won't say anything until you're ready to tell me. I'm so happy for you. So so happy." And that night Tohru fell fast asleep with a gigantic smile on her face.

I promise you, my lips are sealed.


End file.
